Liquid dispensing apparatus for hygienic use have included bags for holding the liquid and a liquid dispensing nozzle attached to the bag by means of a flexible hose or the like. The bag is typically hung at an elevated position above the nozzle, such that liquid flows by gravity from the bag through the flexible hose and into the nozzle, from which it is dispensed. An obvious disadvantage of this type of device is that the discharge velocity is usually insufficient for hygienic use.
Other prior art devices include douche and other hygienic devices adapted f or attachment to a water source, such as a bathroom faucet, shower head or the like. Devices of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,847,150, 3,921,635 and 4,000,742, French Patent 1,163,343 and Italian Patent 633,896. One disadvantage of this type of device is that the device must be attached to the water source each time the device is used or alternatively, if the device is permanently attached to the water source, it is usually unsightly and detracts from the appearance of the bathroom in which the device is installed. Furthermore, it is difficult to control the pressure and temperature of the liquid discharged from this type of device.